


Doctor Who. Tribute

by Nishizaki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour, Poems, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishizaki/pseuds/Nishizaki
Summary: Сборник стихотворений, вдохновленных так или иначе Доктором Кто.





	1. Tabula Rasa (Доктор)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновленное Десятым. Джен

  
       У Джона полный набор: суета, головные боли, задвинутые в темный гараж мечты, улыбка на грани и вихры - глубокий оттенок бронзы. Он вечный беглец, сам себе штиль, ураганы, грозы;  
сам себе наполнитель и порождение пустоты.  
       Джонни у нас из тех, кому всё не снискать покоя: он шляется там, где пролегает черта за край. Ищет свой резонанс, секунду мира в самом разгаре боя; он, кто сам себе слово "стоп" и сильнейший драйв.  
       Улыбка Джона - отчаянный поиск дома, мелкая пыль, танцующая в лучах умирающего заката. От него веет силой и временем, дорогой и, малость, страхом. Джон весь такой: ну сунься к нему, ну толкни его, ну разбей, попробуй на своей шкуре выяснить, какой он на деле зверь. Джон это чистое пламя, кристальный лёд, это ветер в компактной коробке рёбер.  
       И ты никогда не знаешь, какой он отколет номер в этот конкретный раз (в конце концов, правда стоит за тем, кто решит повести рассказ). Джон - это сгусток силы, дрянная собачья вахта, спокойствие ока бури.  
       Ничего страшнее и ничего прекраснее в мире уже не будет.  
       Он конец и начало, грань между бездной и миром, pure tabula rasa, он хребет у Вселенной вырвал и намотал на кулак - два с половиной раза. Он огненное сердце своё проносит там, где самый тончайший лёд.  
       И существует Джонни, пока каждый из нас живёт.  
  
       Не бойся ночных огней, теней в предрассветный час: Джон - это чистый отблик и квинтэссенция нас. Вставай по утрам, не сдавайся и не мирись с пропажей; ты и не знаешь, насколько для этого мира важен кто-то, как ты, блестящий и фантастичный, как ты, прошивка 00, модель: человек обычный. Кто-то, как ты, кто шлялся босым по небу, звёзды макушкой сбивая; кто-то, как мы, как все, кто только на свете бывает.  
       Доставай с чердака мечты и не ведись на сарказм сатира. Мы сильнейшие из живущих, мы - твердь, мы - опора мира.  
       И пусть не такие смелые или не так же сильны, как Джон,  
              нам запала пока хватает, а значит:  
                     выстоим, проживём.


	2. Друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем-то, это Доктор перезапуска, но написано было после появления Мисси, так что это по большей части Двенадцатый. Немного ангст. POV!Доктора.

  
Носит земля меня много столетий,   
Создателем дан мне лик человечий,   
Может, прикрылся бы шкурой овечьей,  
Но я ведь совсем не волк.   
  
Так пролетают века за веками,   
Сменяются эвересты полями.   
И копятся те, кто уже не с нами,  
Кого я спасти не смог.   
  
Третья планета по звездному кругу,  
Люди как листья сменяют друг друга.  
Сколько колец насчитают на срубе  
Столба под моей главой?  
  
Носит по свету к востоку от рая,  
Но когда рядом шагает косая,  
Доктор танцует и Доктор спасает,  
А кто же спаситель _мой_?  
  
Однажды такая тоска накатит,  
Ключи за спиной соберет предатель,  
Меня не таким заложил создатель,  
Но всё я приму на грудь.   
  
Пойдёт брат на брата, встав из могилы,  
Земля тянуть будет меня за жилы,  
Сдаюсь я, и ты, друг мой, победила:  
Один продолжаю путь.


	3. Монстр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в связке с "Другом". POV!Мисси. Финалка восьмого сезона.

С кривой улыбкой и пряной статью   
Монстр, примерив людское платье,   
С безумным взглядом спешит на север:   
Поднять из могил все людское племя.  
\- А ты говорил, в чудеса не веришь.   
Ну что же, тогда смотри.

Гадкое лезет с нутра наружу.  
\- Без верной силы - кому ты нужен?   
На каждой планете и в каждом мире   
Раны на сердце становятся шире.  
\- Ты не успеешь сказать четыре:   
_Девчонка предаст на три_.

По выкрутасам этой вселенной,   
Пока сгорает твой дом заветный,   
Люди вопят, - А что делать с нами? -  
Ты им в ответ лишь пожмёшь плечами:  
\- Планета ваша, решайте сами,   
_Убейте свою луну_.

\- Разбитый своим непосильным веком,   
Доктор, ну что же ты, будь человеком! -   
Монстр смеётся и дразнит умело.   
Ты пишешь "за" или "против" мелом,   
А ниже: пусть не герой на белом,   
Но совесть свою спасу.

Марш барабанов сильней и громче,   
А на груди разошелся шовчик:   
Старая рана зияет оскалом,  
Железная армия станет даром!  
(Хочешь порядка хотя бы в малом,   
Так и сам нарисуешь круг.)

А монстр щебечет знакомой вязью,   
Играет с новой и пылкой страстью:  
\- Не напрягайся, - шепчет, - так шибко,   
Такой упрямый, седой, не гибкий.   
Я укажу на твою ошибку:  
 _Монстра не называют "друг"._


	4. Приговор (Клара, Доктор и Мисси)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по финалке восьмого сезона. А именно, из-за этой части:  
> //(Clara holds out Missy's thingy towards her.)  
> DOCTOR: No. No, don't you dare. I won't let you.  
> CLARA: Old friend, is she? If you have ever let this creature live, everything that happened today, is on you. All of it, on you.//  
> Меня эта сцена выбила из колеи. Мне кажется, последующие сезоны показывают нам этот надрыв в Докторе: может ли это считаться его виной - тот факт, что он неизменно щадит Мастера?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу отметить, что я из тех людей, кто это виной Доктора не считает. Но позиция Клары в данной ситуации - мне понятна. Я никогда не считала себя её фанатом (иногда очень даже наоборот), но тут Клара - человек. Простой человек, которому причинили боль, и она хочет причинить эту боль в ответ - не специфически Доктору, но тот попадается под руку. Я считаю, что по отношению к нему это нечестно, но сам он, наверняка, считает так же. Не совсем POV!Клары, скорее POV!человека с такой позицией. Немного циничный и злой.

Приговор таков: и навечно да будет так.  
Ты не оступишься, не попадёшь впросак,   
А продуманный план или нарвался сдуру,   
Соврёшь - ты себе король, так же как дурак.  
  
Когда за пазухой есть разрывной тротил,   
Смешно и просто смотреть на несчастный мир:   
Как крутится человеческая натура,   
Когда мир полон Иуд, подлецов, могил.  
  
Приговор таков: войну провожает мгла;   
Хоть вечный костёр пылает вокруг тебя,   
Будешь мёрзнуть.   
_Признай, прожил ты слишком долго,  
Спасая одних, других по пути - губя._   
  
Война настигнет, охватит тебя в кольцо.  
\- Будь и дальше для какой-то девчонки псом, -   
Так твой приговор смеётся остро и колко,   
Снова надев человеческое лицо.  
  
Не пристало бежать, красен расплатой долг.  
Ты-то, Доктор, знаешь в гонках со Смертью толк.   
Вселенная твоя - уж на краю распада.   
  
Раз не поможет тебе Нехороший Волк,   
мир невозможен.   
Горит сквозь века война.  
  
Тебе в лицо рассмеётся исчадье зла.   
  
И, Доктор,   
если подаришь ему   
пощаду,  
смерти после -  
это _только твоя_ вина.


	5. Сделка (спутники Доктора)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается всем спутникам и спутницам Доктора. Вдохновлено было, конечно, словами Доктора и ответом Мисси, который разбил мне сердце: "Я знаю. Я знаю, что умру. Но я должна сказать правду. Без надежды. Без свидетелей. Без награды. Я твой друг."  
> Хотелось выразить, что во мне пробуждает Доктор, как в человеке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы - все мы, мы миру не по зубам, дорогие мои.

\- _Доктор!_  
      Темень перед глазами.  
\- _Доктор!_  
      Это такое бремя, уж кто бы знал.  
- _Доктор, спаси, Доктор, приди на нами._  
      Доктор приходит, как приходит девятый вал. Доктор приходит, танцуя с восточным ветром, делает выбор, себя ни капельки не щадя; приходит неумолимо, как смена века, и заставляет любого - в себе превозмочь раба. Доктор приходит, как шторм, как все ураганы, с собою приносит злобного волка вой. Доктор тычет пальцем во все из твоих изъянов.  
      Думал, что бросит?  
      Он теперь навсегда с тобой.  
      И некуда отступать, он - вот такая сделка: коли ружьё поднимешь, коли затрубишь в рог, дорогой, да тебе же придётся сделать, то что такой, как ты, обычно бы и не смог.  
      Придётся пойти за слабых, убогих, сирых, ради невинных подставить себя под суд, и переть против всех:   
врагов,   
равнодушных,   
мира...  
  
      А ведь о таких, как ты, не знают и не поют, и нет у тебя ружья и всемогущих крыльев, чтобы размахом их людей упасти от драм. Но ты идёшь на сделку, забывая своё бессилье, и тогда такой, как ты,   
_становится миру не по зубам_.  
  
      Тогда ты выбираешь дорогу стойких; и ты смерть встречаешь, ожидая лишь звездопад;  
И ты стоишь за то, что люди зовут достойным  
      без надежды,   
            без свидетелей,  
                  без наград.


	6. Говорят... (Доктор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то вроде character study, написанное после выхода финалки с Двенадцатым. Хотя, пока я писала, я думала о Марте Джонс, которая - устояла ведь? И ушла, другая, изменившаяся, но - целая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, люди лгут. Да много чего говорят, мало ли.

_Не на войне случается всё плохое,_  
_а там, где сам не знаешь, на что способен._  
*  
Говорят, ты жёстче любых живых,  
Что не празднуешь ты побед;  
Говорят, твой голос похож на рык,  
Прокатившийся в темноте.  
Говорят, последний на свете ты,  
Что нет дома - назвать своим.  
  
Ты идёшь, а следом растут цветы,  
Вырываясь из-под земли.  
  
Говорят, ты очень хорош душой,  
Сострадание - твой девиз,  
Говорят, ты умный, смешной, живой  
И совсем не дружащий с головой,  
Попаданец и фаталист.

Говорят, ты ходишь глухой тропой,  
Горы трупов - твои следы.  
Окруженный этой тупой молвой,  
Идёшь по сгорающей мостовой,  
Обрекающий их миры  
На погибель в страхе, на смерть в огне.  
И под злобного волка вой  
Лишь тот устоит на твоей войне,  
Кто всё время хотел домой.  
Кто всё время верил  
и знал,  
и ждал,  
Что ты всех их вернёшь назад,  
И ты - этой верой сильнее став,  
Их ведёшь через страшный ад.

И весь из себя ты такой простак,  
Что не скажет никто из них,  
Что тебе все ужасы по зубам,  
Самый страх - ведь он происходит там,  
_Где не знают твоих границ_.


	7. p.s. Forever yours (Мастер)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character study. Или что-то вроде. POV!Мастера к Доктору.

*  
  
...Слушай, как шепчет небо, как вспыхивает гроза.  
Слушай, душа твоя - всё так и не знает дна?  
Всё так и хватает выдержки, нервов, границ, мерил?  
Слушай, мой друг, внимательно, сейчас навернется мир.   
  
Слушай, эта планета взбрыкнет и поломает  
Счастливое будущее и прекрасные дали.   
Слушай, как станцует она по носу карандаша,  
Слушай и шепот мой: я друзьям не желаю зла.   
  
Слушай, как вьётся над нами вселенский, наш личный, вальс,  
Слушай, как ровным строем под тобой марширует власть.   
Ты был ученым, героем, даже паршивой сказкой,  
Сколько же раз всё это, всё - выходило напрасно?  
  
Слушай, ты сам-то помнишь, когда перестало болеть?  
Ведь можно же все исправить, ведь можно устроить сечь!  
Ведь можно рвануть в атаку и бить, пока хватит сил,  
Скажи мне приятное, Доктор (раз уж я победил).  
  
...Я тебе на дорогу принёс в дар железных грёз,   
А счастья уже не будет.

  
 _Постскриптум: forever yours_.


	8. Без свидетелей (Мастер)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё та же песенка про безвозмездные подвиги только с другой точки зрения. Промолчать про смерть Мисси? Бросьте.

Каждый день приближается час расплаты,   
Ни один циферблат не сумеет скрыть:   
Открываем охоту на виноватых, -   
Вот и узнаем, сколько в тебе вины.   
И ведь столько в тебе было показухи:   
_Я похитрее хитрых, я злее злых_.  
Но о последнем деле не будет слухов,   
И ничего за него ты не получил.


	9. План

      И вот это твой план? Друг мой родимый, слушай, что говорю тебе я, упертая до черты: "Ты сумасшедший, любая победа - случай!"  
      Но я иду следом, потому как ведущий - ты.  
      Но я иду следом и по прямой дороге, и по самой извилистой, темной, глухой тропе. Я иду следом, в кровь истирая ноги, на случай, вдруг моя помощь  _будет нужна тебе_.  
      Ведь всё это ты: опасность пустынных прерий, милосердие бога и дикий его оскал; и солдат, и титан, - сил твоих не измерить.  
      Я иду за тобой потому только, что позвал.  
      Ведь это ты: грусть, безумная от потери, и весь неистовый, необузданный, дикий раж. Живущие в твоём сердце больные звери меня поражают - дико и точно - в который раз. Ведь это ты: та история без финала, ведь и сам ты не хочешь никак дописать роман.  
      Господи, да ведь если б я только знала!..  
  
      Я знала, и я   
      согласна   
      на твой дурацкий план.


End file.
